the_7th_reset_webcomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Miki Kusanagi
Miki came from the lineage of a family who serve the Ryuudou Clan for centuries. She was Ryuuichi Ryuudou's bodyguard and lover before his death and is now his brother 's bodyguard. Personality Miki preferred to be an objective watcher than springs into action. After her boyfriend's death, Miki had lost all her will to fight, but when she found out about Drake 's mother, Miki gained a new resolve. She is actively offering her abilities to fight and is willing to kill demons to eradicate magic. She is an observant opponent in battle and would rather stand back instead of delivering the first blow. Appearance Miki is a buff, tall, young woman who has short green hair. Due to frequently working out, Miki is the most muscular female character in the comic. History Miki is first seen in the comic as Ryuuzaki's bodyguard. When Ryuuzaki ran away with the orb, she stayed to slow Mike and Gerald down but is quickly defeated by Gerald . She claimed to have lost the will to fight and is reprimanded by Gerald, who left her hanging. When Greed arrived at the scene, he took Miki hostage in exchange for the orb. After receiving the orb, Greed tried to kill Miki but she was saved by Drake who took the blow instead. Miki then told Mike and the others to leave while she holds Greed's bronze knights from reaching them. She then tried to heal Drake, but is rendered uncouncious and was brought to Kratos' Headquarters by Sergei. In Kratos' headquarters, Andini activated Miki's tracker that was implanted on her from childhood, and the Ryuudou family found out their whereabouts. She then met Drake once more and he revealed himself to be the son of Maria Preston, the Ryuudou twin's caretaker and that his mother was killed in a fire Ryuuichi caused. This caused Miki to form a new resolve to eradicating magic. She then offered to Mike her power to seal all the seven demons back in order to rid magic of this world. Relationship Ryuuichi Ryuudou Miki is Ryuuichi's bodyguard ever since they were young, and they fell in love with each other. However, Ryuuichi seemed to be always keeping secrets from her. Miki was utterly devastated when he died. Ryuuzaki Ryuudou Ryuuzaki has loved Miki ever since they were children, but Miki only sees him as a brother. After his brother's death, Miki became his bodyguard. Ryuuzaki tried to make advances but he always got rejected. Drake Preston Ever since Drake saved her, Miki has had mixed feelings for Drake. She was receptive of his shameless attempts on flirting and has grown to be quite fond of him. Powers and Abilities Miki is able to create a barrier to ward off magic and physical attacks and heals people who are under the barrier. She resorts to hand-to-hand combat in battle and is very proficient in using weapons. Quotes *"He's right. All magic can bring is loss and death. That's why I'll rid the world of it." *"TMy magic heals, that's why I fight with martial arts instead." Category:Characters Category:Ryuudou Clan Category:Magic-User Human Category:Main Characters